Wizards Abroad
by xXxShiniXKazexXx
Summary: "Now all I need to complete this rotten day are some badly dressed wizards to capture me because I'm some look-alike of their stupid, wanted enemy!" Oh, the irony of Percy's statement. -Shini&Kaze


**Wizards Abroad**

* * *

><p>Percy was already having a bad day even before the wizards came.<p>

First, he had failed on an insultingly easy Greek Mythology test. Then, when he Iris Messaged Annabeth to talk, he apparently surprised her so much, engrossed as she was in her work, that she jerked violently enough to spill her glass of coke all over some architectural designs of a new Olympus.

That got a few colourful rants from Annabeth, all unfairly directed at him. Not in the mood to deal with her own mood, he just dismissed the IM, the image of Annabeth's red face lingering in his mind.

So, instead of staying in his room, he decided to sulk on the local beach instead (which was suspiciously empty…)

Just staring out at the lapping waves calmed him. But not yet nearly enough.

At the peak of his anger, he snapped out loud, unknowingly jinxing himself as he thought of the most farfetched thing he could think of.

"Now all I need to complete this rotten day are some badly dressed wizards to capture because I'm some look-alike of their stupid, wanted enemy!"

Not a mere moment later there were several cracks slicing the ocean air.

Percy barely had time to register the weird, skull-like masks the black robed people wore before sticks were pointed at him like guns. Eyes wide, he held up his hands, not sure if those sticks could hurt him, but he did read the animosity they held for him.

"Potter!" A short, fat one sniggered. "We caught Harry Potter!"

Percy raised an eyebrow. _Okay_, he thought, _I definitely got the 'badly dressed wizards' part, and I seem to definitely be an enemy look-alike of theirs._

Then he backtracked mentally, realising how ridiculous that thought sounded. He then dumbfoundedly began to wonder how he got in this aforementioned situation in the first place.

To him, it didn't seem like a coincidence.

While he was thinking to himself, he didn't notice one of them pulling back their sleeve and pressing down on a weird tattoo on their forearm with their wand. Instead, Percy was staring accusingly at the sky.

"I was joking!" He yelled, a bit frantically, at it. He didn't want to know what other crazy things Zeus could come up with.

The 'wizards' glanced at each other uncertainly.

"It must be Potter!" One of them spat.

"Err… I think this guy's a bit… more athletic than that scrawny bat." Percy felt a bit annoyed at their masks now; he couldn't tell which one was speaking.

"Uh…" He interrupted, "Who the heck are you people? What's with those sticks?"

Simultaneously, their heads – Percy counted nine in all – jerked toward him.

Then they all muttered, in unison, the same word in horror, which bewildered Percy even more.

"Muggle."

Percy had no idea what that was, but he didn't like the belittling tone they took when referring to him.

"Aw, shit!" One of them exclaimed now, "Who activated the Dark Mark?"

"Crap, what are we going to tell _him_?"

In all the confusion, Percy seemed to be forgotten.

"I-I think I pressed the, uh, Dark Mark." A voice squeaked.

"Alright," A tall one said, nervously wringing his hands, "We'll just tell the Dark Lord that this stupid newbie called him all the way to America for no reason."

"Ahh…" Percy wondered if the Mist worked on these 'wizards'.

* * *

><p>Voldemort laughed in cold glee. The brat was found! Now, all he had to do was travel… all the way to America?<p>

He fumed inwardly, stroking Nagini's scaly head.

"If Potter is indeed there… hn, they wouldn't be ssstupid enough to sssummon me there without a reason. They know not to invoke my wrath._ Hiss_."

When he got there, they did indeed 'invoke his wrath'.

* * *

><p>Another guy flew in, literally, on Percy's little gathering. He supposed that he was the others' leader because of how the masked people cringed away when they saw him coming.<p>

Percy openly stared when he saw the new comer's appearance.

The guy was bald with snake-like features, wearing the same black dress as his followers, but much more flashy. Did he spot sequins along the trim?

The atmosphere seemed to darken considerably when the leader silently scrutinized Percy with a frighteningly blank face.

He reminded Percy of Kronos, since he was wearing that same expression that the Titan usually wore before yelling at someone. Percy thought of it as 'the calm before the storm'.

Suddenly, the Kronos-like guy spun toward his group and hissed at them. Like, literally. Percy nearly jumped when he heard it.

"Incompetent fooless! Did you even check for Potter'ssss sscar before you called me here?"

Meanwhile, the 'totally unhelpful comments' part of Percy's brain made its appearance when he suddenly let out a snort.

The Kronos-like guy whirled to face him, wand flying up, but Percy blurted out, before he could utter anything.

"Dude! You – You look like a bald He-Medusa!" Percy paused briefly, then added, "Err, with no nose."

Needless to say, Voldemort did not like that comment. "Filthy muggle, C_rucio_!"

* * *

><p>Harry woke suddenly, scar bursting with pain. As he sat up, hand pressed to it, he was filled with two conflicting emotions. Whether to rage because of Voldemort owns anger, or to burst out laughing because of the boy's comment.<p>

In the end, he let out a whoop of laughter, and mixed with it was a cry of pain and fury. Later, he would wonder how he achieved that 'noise'.

"Harry? You alright, mate?" Ron's voice was slightly slurred, having been woken so suddenly from the noise.

The black-haired boy, after running over the details in his mind, realised that the muggle in his dream was in trouble. The humour wiped off his face.

He pinned Ron with eyes full of urgency, "We have to go to Dumbledore!"

* * *

><p>Percy didn't bother dodging – he was confident that the Achilles Curse would hold up. Besides, it was only an illusion, right?<p>

So it came as a surprise when, as the beam of light hit him, he felt like he had been punched in he gut. By Annabeth. And she punched _hard_.

He bent over slightly, letting out a large whoop of breath. After a moment of recovery, he straightened again, frowning.

He had the Curse, didn't he? Wasn't it supposed to protect him?

"_One of the Greater Curses, Lord!" _came a small voice from behind him.

He glanced back, and… was that a crab talking to him?

Percy blinked, gawking, before closing his mouth and nodding abruptly.

"Thanks." He said to the crab.

It seemed to nod before scuttling back into the ocean.

Meanwhile, the Kronos-like guy and his dandy crew were either about to burst with agitation, or their jaws were threateningly to fall off, respectively.

"No one…" hissed the leader "Can resist the pain of the Cruciatus Curse like that!"

"Tickled." Percy remarked dryly.

The guy's face screwed up with fury.

"I am Lord Voldemort," He declared majestically, "You are a mere muggle, hiss! Bow to me! _Crucio!_"

Well, at least Percy got a name.

_"Protego!"_

Percy blinked as the curse bounced off a seemingly invisible shield right in front of him.

"Get him out of there!" Someone, this mousy-haired, batter kind of guy ran forward and tugged Percy back toward a group robed people. And as Percy was dragged back, that group had swarmed forward, protecting him.

Percy's eyebrows shot up. Forget the illusion; was he caught up in some kind of cultic war? And what was with the _sticks?_

Percy scowled. It was probably something to do with Hecate.

He spotted an old guy, with white hair and a long beard, wearing purple robes _and_ brandishing another stick – Percy supposed it was a wand now –, stormed forward, leading the newcomers forward at the dark robed people.

"You've gone too far now, Tom!" The old man said in a powerful voice. He kind of reminded Percy of his father on a bad day – minus the tidal waves caused by anger alone. Out of his stick came small beams of light, aimed directly for the snake guy.

Their battle began, and Percy thought it looked like fireworks.

"Are you alright?" Percy was spun around as a plump, red-haired woman examined him in concern.

Before Percy could answer, there was a scuffle on his left.

He saw a gaunt-faced man appear suddenly with a crack. Apparently, he had brought some unwanted baggage with him. Three other people, roughly the same age as Percy, popped in with the adult.

"Sirius!" The red-haired woman was regarding the man with disapproval, "You came? _And_ brought them with you?" Her voice was bordering on a shriek.

'Sirius' looked both mad and sheepish. He settled on frowning, "I wanted to fight as well! Plus, they grabbed on when I apparated." Then he turned back on the teens with a stern look, "And that was bloody dangerous! What were you _thinking_?"

Percy realised they were all speaking in a British accent.

One of them, the jet black haired boy, with green eyes like Percy, but a more jade green, turned instantly to Percy; thus completely ignoring Sirius.

He looked both concerned and relieved as he said breathlessly to Percy, "I'm glad you're okay. I'm so sorry you were hurt on my account!" The son Poseidon noticed that he rubbed this lightning-shaped scar on his forehead every five seconds or so, as if it bothered or even hurt him a lot.

"So that… Voly-Mawt, was it?... thought I was you?" Percy asked slowly, piecing it together.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." The other boy chuckled, "And, yeah, I'm sorry for that. It's Voldemort, by the way."

Percy didn't miss the way the others cringed.

Meanwhile, as the other adults had started a full-scale battle with Voldemort and his minions, with more of his followers were coming in to join the fight. Percy, however, was beginning to think the 'bad side' was slowly going to overwhelm the others.

"It's no use, Harry." The girl of the three teens came into the conversation, talking in a way that reminded Percy of Annabeth. "He's a muggle. Wizards in the Ministry are obliged to _obliviate_ them if they've seen anything."

Percy's eyes narrowed as Harry sighed, resigned. The son of Poseidon didn't like where this was going for him. He didn't like the sound of being '_obliviated'_ or whatever it was.

His muscles tensed, and he laid a hand on his pocket, where Riptide was resting.

The remaining teen, looking like the red-haired woman's son, shook his head.

"Hermione, you're scaring him. You could have just not said anything. Now he'll try to run-"

"I'm not going to run." The way they were speaking was beginning to irk Percy, so his voice came out cold.

The three jumped at his icy tone.

Hermione suddenly melted her features into a softer look, "Hey, it's not anything bad." She said reassuringly, "We aren't going to kill you."

Percy snorted, "Heard that one before." He muttered. And, at their confused expressions, he changed the subject.

"What's a muggle."

"A non-magical person." Harry answered immediately.

Percy frowned. Non-magical? Then they really were all wizards or something, then? And… well, he wasn't magical, but he wasn't normal either. Manipulating water was just in his blood, that's all.

A noise brought him back from his thoughts.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed.

Harry glared back, "It's the least I can do for dragging him into this!"

"Into what?" Percy asked, and then threw all caution to the winds, testing out a random explanation for all this. "I mean, you're all just some mystical illusion Zeus created to trip me up, right?"

The looks on their faces made him rethink their weird origins. After all, they didn't seem to know what he was talking about. However, Hermione frowned.

"Zeus?" She asked, "As in, the Greek, Olympian King god Zeus?"

Percy flickered up to the completely cloud-free sky as it thundered ominously.

"You shouldn't throw names around like that." Percy said mysteriously. Then blinked. Damn, he sounded like Nico there for a second in the way he said that. _Must be the genes running around_, he thought.

Suddenly, Harry jumped back, and pulled out yet another one of those sticks. He pointed it at Percy, eyes clouded with suspicion.

"You're a Death Eater, aren't you? Voldemort pretended to try and torture you to lure me here."

Percy frowned at the accusation. Eating death? Why would he want to do that?

"What the Hades are you talking about?" Percy, feeling offended, accidentally slipped up on his cursing.

"Mate," the red-head laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I don't think he's a part of this at all."

"Ron –" Harry started, but Hermione interrupted, eyes narrowed at Percy.

"What is with your references to Greek Mythology? It's like –"

Thankfully, Percy never got to hear what she was going to say. At that moment, three figures were seen running toward them from the bank.

"Percy!"

Percy smiled when he recognised them, "Annabeth! Grover! Rachel!"

"Bloody hell, more muggles?" Ron muttered under his breath. Hermione subconsciously whacked him in the arm for his language.

Percy didn't know why, but his temper flared. He really didn't like the word 'muggle' now.

He took out Riptide and uncapped the pen. It sprung into a fine, celestial bronze blade that shimmered in the sun.

The three teens, upon recognising what it was, gasped in surprise.

At the same time, Percy and Harry asked,

"Did that pen just turn into a sword?"

"You can see this as a sword?"

Percy frowned, then shrugged. "Nonetheless." Then he swiftly cut a thin slash on Harry's cheek. He had to make sure they weren't mortal.

_And they aren't_, Percy thought grimly, _they're most likely monsters in disguise_.

Harry staggered back, then waved his wand, "_Stupefy_!"

It hit Percy right in the face… and did absolutely nothing to him.

Ron's eyes widened, "What the bloody –"

Hermione gasped, "What? But you can't – it's impossible!"

Harry looked incredulous, "You're not wearing any charmed clothing, are you?"

"Stop!" By then, Annabeth, Grover and Rachel had caught up to them.

Hermione and Ron got out their own wands, pointing them at the newcomers.

Rachel said calmly, "Look, we know who you are –"

"We do?" Percy was confused.

Annabeth said, after giving him a quick peck on the lips, "Well, if you read more on the minor gods, then you'd know that these wizards are descendants of Hecate."

Hermione frowned, "Hecate? The Greek goddess of magic? But Merlin is..."

Annabeth just shrugged, "Merlin, Hecate; the same people most likely."

"Then what are you all?" Harry demanded. "Especially him?" He jabbed a finger at Grover's legs, which were uncovered in all its furry glory.

Grover looked as if he was about to protest, but Rachel shook her head.

She turned to the wizards, "We can't tell you, but we can help." She pointed toward the mini war on their left.

It seemed the black-robed people were winning. At that moment, a woman, whose hair was flashing from bubble-gum pink to a dank grey, fell with a cry.

Harry paled, and started forward. Rachel put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't," She told him, "I can tell you now that you will be killed by Voldemort if you go out there." Her eyes flashed a pale, smoky green.

Harry frowned, "Who _are_ you?"

Rachel smiled, "Don't worry. You'll know your destiny by the end of your fifth year."

_They must all be fifteen_, Percy thought, frowning_, strange_,_ I thought they were all older for some reason._

"Do you accept our help?" Rachel was now asking seriously of them.

Percy wanted to protest that the Oracle herself was too precious to risk in a fight, but then realised that Rachel was selling away, most likely, his and Annabeth's choice of getting involved in fighting. But he let her, since it seemed that the wizards were having it bad against the evil guys, and he wanted to help if he could, so he bit back a protest.

Harry looked at his friends, and they slowly nodded.

The black-haired wizard nodded reluctantly, "Fine. I… thank you."

Percy nodded gravely, "Alright. But you so owe us." Winking to show he was joking, he hefted Riptide and charged into the battle with a war cry. Annabeth had already put on her cap, and Percy had no doubt she was already involved in the fight.

"Remember, Percy!" Rachel yelled after him, "Don't be afraid! You will live after the pain."

Percy was about to yell back that he wasn't afraid to fight, but he saw that her eyes were glowing green as she looked at him.

The three teens beside her, for their part, were looking a bit freaked out by her appearance. However, Grover was reassuring them that she wasn't going to go aggro on the Trio or something. Percy hoped the Satyr wasn't giving anything about the Oracle away, and that he would stay to protect them.

Percy had no idea what Rachel meant otherwise, but he took it seriously. Warnings from the Oracle of Delphi were to be taken to heart.

After that, it was a blur. It was like fighting in the last war all over again: charging the various monster armies and whatnot. Only, this time, instead of killing monsters, it was the black-robed humans.

Humans. Percy's heart twisted with guilt each time he accidentally killed one of them instead of knocking them out. But he pushed the remorse away. He would deal with it later, no matter how much the guilt built up. Besides, they were killing bad people, so it was justified when he did kill them, right?

But he knew he wouldn't forget killing human beings, no matter how evil, for as long as he lived.

He continued stabbing, dodging and slashing. He couldn't stop now. Anyways, it was their fault they weren't wearing armour where their main arteries were.

Near him, he saw Annabeth having the same problem. They were both used to disarming the opponent, expecting some kind of armour to get in the way of causing a fatal injury. That's why they used extra force. But instead of piercing through armour, they were piercing through bone and flesh without the resistance.

Annabeth's own expression was devoid of emotion, but Percy saw how much she was suffering from accidental murders from the pain in her eyes.

_They really do owe us,_ Percy thought, but continued on with his fierce, but hesitant, attacks.

Percy and Annabeth were finishing off the last of them just as Voldemort got the upper hand on the old guy. The latter fell, still conscious, but depleted of energy.

After another unfortunate kill, Percy stared at the body. Then, suddenly, he turned and puked. Monsters just weren't the same as humans.

Spitting away the excess bile and wiping his mouth, he straightened. Then, he heard an inhumane roar that gave him chills. He whirled in time to see Voldemort raising his wand as Annabeth knocked out a crazy looking woman.

He saw Voldemort brandish his wand and yell, "_Crucio!_" at Annabeth.

Percy still didn't have an inkling as to what that curse did, but he knew it was bad. The crab from earlier had told him it was one of the 'Greater Curses' and it _had_ reached through to Percy while he was protected by the Achilles Curse.

And Annabeth didn't have any protection from it at all.

Percy didn't hesitate; he jumped forward, and clutched Annabeth to him, whirling around so he was hit with the curse instead of Annabeth.

But what he didn't count on was getting hit right in his Achilles Heel, or rather, his mortal spot.

As it collided, Percy sunk into a world of pain. He felt Annabeth steady him as he retreated mentally from the physical world. It felt like… he honestly didn't know _what_ it felt like – except pain. He couldn't describe it, but it raced all along his body, and didn't seem to stop. He felt like he was jumping back into that acid lake known as the River Styx, but a million times worse. He was sure he was going to go insane, or maybe die from the pain.

Dimly, he heard Annabeth shouting his name desperately, and… was that tears running down his face? He thought his eyes were screwed shut, and he knew that Annabeth was clutching him tightly.

He was definitely sure he was going to die from this. Then he remembered what Oracle-possessed Rachel had said.

"_Don't be afraid. You will live after the pain_." Well, at least he knew he was going to live.

It felt like ages – it felt like a million years! But slowly the pain subsided, and Percy was left gasping, with his throat burning like it was raw. And it probably was, as he realised that, most likely, he had started screaming when he was hit by the curse.

He found he was lying in the shallow waters of the beach. He blearily looked up and saw that Annabeth had dragged him into the saltwater.

Her face was pale with fright, and she was shaking him anxiously, "Percy?" Her voice was bordering on hysteria.

Percy managed a smile, "I feel awesome." His voice was hoarse.

She started to cry then, and buried her face into his chest. "I thought you were dying, Seaweed Brain!" She sobbed.

"Bloody hell! Are you alright?" Percy saw Harry crouching over him, and his other two friends lingering behind him.

Grover was twittering nervously beside Percy, looking frightened.

"Perrcy! Are you okay?" Grover bleated, looking at him with worry.

Percy was about to answer, but then felt, deep in his gut, the ocean moving. Why was it moving? It was calm a moment ago. Then he realised.

_Oh… I didn't think…_

Percy gathered his wits quickly, and struggled to stand.

"Annabeth," He shook her gently, "My father is coming."

Her head shot up, surprise mingling in with the anxiety, "He… really?"

Harry frowned, "Your father? How do you know?"

Percy smiled, "You'll see. But for now," He gestured, "We should move everyone off the beach."

"But Voldemort –" Hermione started, then gasped as she saw what was happening.

While they had been fretting over Percy, Voldemort was being surrounded by a mini water cyclone.

The Dark Lord was trying to dismiss it, but it kept on drenching him and getting in his eyes, making him rub them furiously.

"Yeah," Ron suddenly squeaked, making everyone look at him, "We probably should move."

The group looked out at the sea, and saw a massive tsunami forming.

Annabeth looked at Percy questioningly, but he shook his head.

"Too late." He said softly.

And the tsunami was upon them.

When the water washed over them, Percy blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Son."<p>

Percy looked up in surprise, "Dad!"

He looked around, and noticed he was… underwater? Had he been washed out to sea? But what about his friends?

He began to ask Poseidon, who was standing in front of him, "Dad… what –"

The Sea god just smiled reassuringly, though his eyes were burning with sea green flames, "Don't worry about the others, they are safe."

Percy smiled, "That's great! But… where are we?"

"This is merely your subconscious." He paused, and then muttered darkly, "That curse…" The fire in his eyes brightened.

Percy felt himself flush slightly. It wasn't everyday his godly father would show he cared.

"So…" Percy dragged himself back to the situation, "You all know about the wizards?"

Poseidon nodded, "Of course. When the first wizards appeared, Zeus made to destroy them. However, Hecate begged to let her art live on, and so it has. The wizards have built themselves a Ministry, even schools for themselves, but have carefully hidden from the public."

Percy nodded slowly, "Do they know about us?"

He shrugged, "Only the smarter ones have found out. The rest have just lived in ignorance. I believe there are five wizards alive today that know of our existence. One of them is that old man, Albus Dumbledore, whom you saw fighting with… that worm." Poseidon's nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Now then," Poseidon continued, "I do believe you are about to wake up now." He cocked his head slightly, "You're still on the beach. All of your friends are safe, as well as the wizards. The worm has taken his followers with him, and," Poseidon got a small twinkle in his eyes, "I think he will have some trouble operating near salt water."

Percy grinned.

The sea god went on, "Listen, Percy, take heed of what the Oracle will tell you. That is all I will say for now. Take care, son."

The dream world faded.

* * *

><p>When Percy woke up, Chiron was standing over him.<p>

He blinked and sat up, looking around. The wizards were all standing up, but their robes were now sopping wet. Percy was glad to see them all alive. Annabeth, Grover and Rachel were nearby, squeezing water out of their clothes.

"Percy." Chiron greeted, as the son of Poseidon stood.

"Hey, Chiron." Then Percy looked at him closer, "You're not wet." He accused.

Chiron chuckled, "Indeed. I came after Lord Poseidon launched his attack. Do not worry about the fallout of this event, hero. I will take care of this." He trotted off towards the old man, whose name, Percy remembered, was Albus Dumbledore.

"Percy!" Percy barely had time to turn before he was bear-hugged by his three friends.

They all separated, and before they could say anything, they heard someone curse.

"Bloody _hell_!" Ron stood soaking wet, and then helped Hermione to her feet.

Harry was looking at Percy, frowning.

"You have a lot to explain." He said.

Percy shrugged, "I'm sure Dumbledore will tell you. Just ask him."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure he will." Percy didn't know whether Harry was being sarcastic or not, but the dark-haired wizard continued, "Look, I'm grateful for what you did. If it weren't for you and her," He nodded at Annabeth, "All my friends would have died."

Percy grinned, "No problem. Although –"

"Harry Potter, son of Lilly and James Potter." Rachel suddenly interrupted, her voice tripled, and when he looked at her, he saw that she was taken yet again by the Oracle of Delphi, shown by her eyes turning misty green.

The wizards looked freaked, but didn't do anything to attack out of fear. Percy wondered what Grover told them.

Harry said tentatively, "Yes?"

Rachel continued, "Our help you ask of us will be thrice. Be warned that this is the first of three times you will ask for our aid. Be aware of your debts." Then the green faded, and Rachel was left swaying.

She blinked drowsily, then, seeing their faces, demanded, "What? What did I say?"

Percy shook his head, "We'll tell you later."

Annabeth, however, as well as Hermione, were frowning hard.

At the same time, they haughtily said, "I think you'll/we'll be needing our/your assistance again."

Then they looked at each other, and glared.

Percy draped an arm over his girlfriend's shoulder, "Hey, we _are _all friends now, right? Besides, we'll be seeing each other again after this anyway." Annabeth wrapped her arms around Percy while Hermione cooed.

"You two are so cute!" She squealed.

Percy shrugged, embarrassed, while Annabeth laughed.

* * *

><p>When it was time for the wizards to leave, the two demigods, the Oracle, the satyr, and the centaur stayed to see them off.<p>

Dumbledore came up to them, eyes twinkling in a way that reminded Percy of his father.

"I'm extremely thankful that you all helped us defeat Lord Voldemort. We are in your debt." He bowed, as well as the other wizards.

Dumbledore straightened, and continued, "A life debt is a big deal in the Wizarding World. Contact us for anything you need, although," he smiled gently; "It seems, according to your young Oracle, that we will be asking for your help again. Hopefully, when we do, it will not be that serious a situation."

The other adults, which Percy was told was an Order, excluding the Trio, formed against Voldemort, were looking confused. He hazarded a guess that Dumbledore didn't tell them anything.

"We will take our leave now." Dumbledore announced. "Remember, you can ask us for anything." He reminded, then, waving merrily, he disappeared with a crack, followed by other cracks as the Order members vanished as well.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the plump, red-haired woman were left. The woman was holding an old boot, which Percy found was odd. But then they, too, disappeared in a flash of blue, the three teens last seen waving goodbye to them.

"Well." Percy said, smiling, "I'm in the mood for some blue food."

Annabeth just mirrored his smile, "Seconded."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Meh, sucky ending. I think I could have done better.**

**Anyways, REVIEW, 'cause I really like getting them, and I don't like working this hard on a story withoput getting any nice comments, or favs =P**

**By the way, there WILL be a sequal, hopefully, coming soon, so keep an eye out! ;)**

**(Edited 15/4/11)**


End file.
